Monsters and Demons
by DarkPhoenixStar
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki is just about to have his past discovered by the last person he wanted to. A woman he is secretly in love with. Now its up to that woman, to help confront his past so he can move on and enjoy his life with her


**Hey guys and gals, So this is my first time posting a story here. I would love any kind of feedback. About this story. Well it was an odd dream that I had. So I tried to keep it as close that I can to it.**

**The only disclaimer that I have is that I do not own the name Byakuya Kuchiki, sadly someone else does. But as for the plot and others I do own and if you want to take it, well I guess I would be flattered you liked the plot enough to do so.**

_Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki is just about to have his past discovered by the last person he wanted to. A woman he is secretly in love with. Now its up to that woman, to help confront his past so he can move on and enjoy his life with her._

_**The first meeting**_

The day started out like any other Saturday, get up, have some breakfast, and head out to buy the Saturday paper at the local convenience store. Why, well this was the only time that Byakuya was able to spend some time talking to her. Who, well that would be, Starla, his neighbor. Someone that ever since he moved into the apartment and welcomed him, had fallen in love with.

_Flash back two years ago_

_The manager had just finished showing Byakuya around the complex and his apartment, while handing the keys over, that's when he first saw her running down the stairs._

"_Starla, you know you are going to trip one of these days if you keep running down those" the manager half joked half serious said to her._

"_Yeah yeah, but I just can't help it. I'm expecting something really good to come in the mail today." Starla replied back._

_To that the manager rolled his eyes. "At least say hi to your new downstairs neighbor when you can"_

"_Okay" and she was gone to the mail box._

"_Alright then, that is going to be your neighbor, Starla. She is very kind hearted, and had a tendency to play around too much some times. But we have never had any complaints and shouldn't be a problem" the manager was explaining to Byakuya. "And that should be about everything. If you need anything just let me know, and welcome to your new place"_

"_Thank you so much, I'm sure there will be no problems" Byakuya responded back._

_And with that the move in started. Byakuya didn't really have a lot of possessions and the apartment was kinda small, a one bedroom, but its all he really needed. So moving everything in didn't take more then a few hours. After getting everything settled, Byakuya felt he needed a shower, and then was going to head out and check the neighborhood out and grab something to eat. After getting out of the shower and getting dressed, there was a small knock on his door. _

_"Hello?" he asked and opened the door to the girl that he saw a few hours ago. And now that he had his chance to really see her, he noticed how pretty she was. 25 years old, two years younger than him. She looked about 5'7" a few inches shorter then him. She didn't look like she weighed more then 120 pounds. Auburn colored hair that she had pulled back, and oddly enough, her eyes seem to be the same shade of color._

"_Hi there, my name is Starla and I am your upstairs neighbor." she chimed._

"_Yes, the manager had mentioned something about you." he responded "My name is Byakuya." _

_"Oh that's kinda embarrassing." she blushed. "What a great name. Well Byakuya, it may seem sudden but I just finished making dinner and was wondering if you wouldn't mind sharing some? I always seem to make more than I need, and thought that you may not know the area and would like to get to know it."_

"_I was going to go out for a walk to try and figure out the area, and find a place to eat," he stated "But having a home cooked meal and an escort sounds great."_

"_Great" and with that they ate and then went out for a walk to help Byakuya get to know the neighborhood._

_A few hours latter_

"_That was fun; we should do that again sometime." Starla had told him. "Tomorrow is Saturday, and I normally go to the convenience store to get morning breakfast, I hate cooking in the mornings, especially on Saturdays. Those mornings are suppose to be spent sleeping in from the hard work week. So if you want to join me, I usually leave around 9 am"_

"_Sounds great I would like to buy the paper anyways, so I will meet you there." he agreed._

_They said their goodbyes and went into their apartments. And that's when Byakuya finally has his time to reflect on what just happened. 'Wow this is great, I finally got a new place, live in a nice neighborhood, and met a great person and I have plans tomorrow to be with her'_

_End of flash back_

And that's how its been ever since.

'In the two years that I have lived here, Starla seems to be the only one that I like to be around, and these meetings are all that I have to look forward to, and those rare times she makes dinner and brings some over. Dose this mean I can finally admit that there is something there I feel for her' Byakuya thought while reading his paper on the bench outside the store. 'Even though I have felt this was from that first day, I have never given it a second thought as to what it really means. Plus I don't want her to know what happened to me 15 years ago'

Then, as if on queue, Starla walked out of the store, breakfast in hand and decided to lean against a poll to enjoy her doughnut and juice.

"Doughnut, that seems healthy." Byakuya joked

"Always the Good Samaritan, huh?" Starla asked back, not really asking. "This is what going to get me going this morning, me and a few friends are going to be heading out for the weekend, and I needed something a little light" and just as she finished talking, a truck with a few people inside pulled up honking letting her know they where ready to go.

"Hey Good Samaritan, mind watching the place for me, making sure it doesn't burn down or get robbed?" she shouted from the back of the truck.

"Sure, have fun" Byakuya said back, a little disappointed she didn't let him know sooner that she had plans. He was going to ask if they wanted to do dinner or something. But that would have to wait until next time. As the truck was leaving, one of Starla's friend commented about Byakuya.

"Hey Starla, who was that hottie that you where just talking to?" She asked "Oh, he is my downstairs neighbor and pretty good friend, Byakuya" she replied

"Byakuya! As in Byakuya Kuchiki!"

"I think that's his last name. Why do you ask?"

"I went to elementary school in London with a kid named Byakuya Kuchiki, I wonder if it's the same boy?" the friend asked

"What other person have you ever met with the name Byakuya?" Starla asked.

"True, and don't be a smart ass. I only asked because I thought that kid was murdered a long time ago."

_**His past**_

"Of course that was the rumor. I heard that his parents always beat him." the friend continued as Starla listened in shock. "He would come to school with new bruises almost everyday. He was put into the hospital a few times too. Of course being kids we never thought twice about it. Until the day when our teacher told us that Byakuya was not going to be returning to school, that's when everyone started saying how his parents murdered him."

"Wow that's really creepy" another friend added

"Yeah poor Byakuya, but the reality that I heard was that he was a monster that his family tried to get rid of, and successfully did when he was 12.

"Well I do wonder now if that is the same Byakuya. You went to school in London, so it may be different." Starla stated not to sure of her self. "I mean Byakuya just seems to be a great person who doesn't have a trouble in the world, let alone a terrible past like that, plus being a monster, thats just to strange."

"You should try and find out." the friend said, and the conversation ended there. The rest of the trip was uneventful yet fun.

They went up to the lake and stayed out all weekend and returned Sunday night, but Starla just could not get that story out of her mind. 'Could Byakuya really be that same boy, I just have to find out' she thought to herself. "I'll talk to him tomorrow and see what happens."

The next day

'You monster *slap* you are nothing *kick* to us why don't you just *punch* die already!'

'No, stop I love you'

'Who could ever love a monster freak like you *slap*'

'No stop'

'Please'

"STOP" Byakuya sat straight up in bed yelling out the last words.

"Wow I haven't had that dream in a while" as he listened to his word echo off the walls. "What a way to start my morning."

After getting up and following his morning routine, prepared himself for the day ahead. All the while Starla was contemplating on how she wanted to handle asking what she seemed to be something very odd. Just as Byakuya was locking his door, Starla came down the stairs and greeted him.

"Morning Byakuya, did you sleep well?" she asked

"Good morning Starla, I had a strange dream that work me up early, but yeah I guess I slept well' he replied.

"I guess that's good," she smiled "Oh yeah I was wondering if you where free tonight? I wanted to thank you for watching my apartment."

"Free, yeah I don't have anything planed, 'when do I ever' he add in thought "and there is no need to thank me, that's what neighbors do."

"But still, we haven't really had a chance to just do things for a while now and I just think its long past due"

"I can never pass up your home cooking, so you think tonight my place around 7?" he confirmed

"You read my mind; I will see you latter then. Have a good one." She waived good bye and they both left.

(Byakuya POV)

All day I can not get it out of my head the plans I have with Starla tonight. Does this mean more then I think it does? I mean I have had the feeling since I first met her but it was never this strong I don't think I have ever felt like this before, unless you count my par… them. But I guess that wasn't really love. Love so I guess that's it; I think I love her. Yes so much that I want to share my life with her. But can I really share that life with her? My past that was so horrible. What would she think of me after? Wait what am I even thinking; I don't even know how she feels about me. I mean it seems she enjoys being around me, but is that hopeful thinking. Grrrr why is she the only thing I can think of. I need a break.

(Normal POV)

As he gets up to get something to drink out of the vending machine he bumps into someone.

"Oh I am sorry, my head just isn't all here today" Byakuya apologizes.

"That's alright, we have all been there" the stranger says.

"Let me buy you a drink then to make up for it" and it is at that moment he saw that it was one of Starla's friend that went with her to the lake.

"Excuse me but aren't you and acquaintance of Starla?" he asked

"Yeah I am, oh hey you're, let me see, Byakuya right, her neighbor?" she asked back

"Yes, did she tell you about me? 'She talked about me to her friends!' "

"Yeah just briefly, we saw you the other day and asked who you where and she told us, My name is Sarah by the way"

"Oh I see" he said a little disappointed.

"Hey don't be sad about that, she thinks very highly of you. Um do you mind if I ask you a bit of a personal question?"

"If I am able to answer it, sure go ahead."

"Your full name is Byakuya Kuchiki right?"

"Yes"

"Did you use to go to an elementary school in London?" She continued.

"Yes… for a brief time before I came here to the U.S. why" He answered with hesitation.

"Oh nothing, it's just that I did to and I think it was the same school. I mean to say it how many Byakuya do you run across in a life time." She smiled.

"Oh really, that's interesting, I guess it can be a …..small …world" Then it hit him, if she went to the same school in London, then she is sure to remember his "issues". He thought he got away from that world 15 years ago when they finally took him away from his parents and sent him to the U.S to be unable to be traced by them if they ever wanted to hurt him again.

Sarah was watching Byakuya carefully now seeing the horror that played across his face upon realization that she knew more then he would like her to know.

"Hey if I thinking correctly, I would say you just realized that I would know a bit of your past, I just want you to know I have no intention of letting anyone know about it. And I hope you might find it in yourself to forgive me for prying into you personal life." Sarah said apologetically.

"No it's alright you asked the same questions anyone would if they had met an old schoolmate, and I thank you for your words, it was a bit shocking that my past has finally found me here. Please don't take it personally."

"I would never, and I am glad that you are doing well. And I hope if you have ever decided to open to anyone about it, that you can be open with me as well." Sarah ended with a farewell so they can get back to work.

"I am glad that she is a nice girl. I see why Starla chose her. I will have to find out who Sarah was though." Byakuya was please with that. And he did hope that he can clarify with Sarah at some point the real story and not what he knows went around after he left London.

_**Payback**_

So the plan was simple, talk to him about someone that she knows may know him, and see if he would share a bit of his past to find out. It seemed full proof. But why did she care to find out anyways?

(Starla POV)

"This is someone else's life. Why does it bother me so much that I need to lie to pry into someone's life?" I found myself asking no one. "Maybe because I have gotten closer to him I do see him as a good friend and I guess it makes me feel bad to know that if he does have a past like that. But what can I do to help him. What if has already gotten over it, then telling me will not benefit anything, then I would really feel bad about prying into his life. And what if he just doesn't say anything. Grrr why am I this into finding out. It can't be that I have any kind of feelings? Oh well, I guess its just one of those things that is a mystery that I want to solve. I need to focus on what to make for dinner"

(Normal POV)

Starla then left to the store. Along the way she received a call from Sarah.

"Hey Starla, so I ran into Byakuya today at work, I didn't know we worked for the same company that's so funny"

"Oh yeah you just go promoted into his department, it just slipped my mind, but that is funny"

"Yeah, thanks for the heads up that the cutie is working there. But I think I'm over him now."

"Really, why" Starla asked

"I dont really want to say, but as I have kinda already did I don't think it will hurt anything. Do you remember what I told you about that boy that was hurt by his parents?"

"….yeah" Starla responded reluctantly.

"Well he kinda confirmed that he is the one." Sarah stated

"…..oh. well I'm on my way to the store to get something to make for dinner let me call you back latter."

"Ok, and Starla, if he decides to talk to you about his past, let him tell you, don't force him to. I don't know what kind of mind set he is going to be in after having it brought back to him this morning. I'll talk you latter. Enjoy your dinner"

"Yeah and thanks, bye bye" Starla ended the call.

'Great now what am I to do, I guess if he did have a hard time at work today that I should just try and cheer him up with my cooking.' She was now thinking 'Now I feel somewhat guilty about my intentions, but at least now I know somewhat about his past.'

Starla pondered this information over while purchasing her products for dinner. After she returned home, she started to prepare dinner.

"Why am I letting his past affect me this way, I feel somewhat depressed and hurt that he has this burden to carry all by himself. I really did think we where closer than that." She stated now starting to get somewhat mad. "I mean you can share you burdens with your friends right? Or have I always been wrong. Maybe its just him that I feel this way…. about." And then it hit her.

"I think of him more then just a friend don't I? It cant be love can it?" there was one way to find out.

A few hours latter

Right after Byakuya had just finished tiding up the place there was a knock at the door.

*KNOCK KNOCK* more like a pound

"Don't tear the door down come in Starla" Byakuya shouted.

"Umm, hands are kinda full, I only pounded because my foot is the only free thing to knock." She shouted back.

'always the hard way' he laughed mentally. So he opened the door and grabbed a few things to help her into the apartment.

"You know you can always make more then one trip" He smiled to her

"I could, but what's the challenge in that." She smiled right back. 'Well it looks like he is doing ok' she mentally noted

"Wow Starla you really out did yourself this time!"

"*blushing* thanks, I really wanted to cook what I do best for you." 'whoa where did that come from, and why am I blushing?'

"Thanks that means a lot" Byakuya commented with a gentle smile. 'well at least my night is going better then this morning, not only did I have a dream, I meat someone that knows about my past.' He thought.

"This was exactly what I needed after today" he added latter.

"Not a problem, I kinda felt this morning that you would need something relaxing, plus like I had said I really wanted to thank you for keeping an eye on the place for me, and not letting you know that I had plans or inviting you"

With that statement, Byakuya knew what he truly felt for Starla and never wanted to be without her.

"That's alright just make sure you always ask me"

"Don't you mean next time ask you?"

"No, I want to always be able to be by your side, so please anything that you have planed, I want to go along with you" He had said while looking her in the eyes to make sure she knew that it was the truth in his feelings.

"um ok I'll let you know. Can you excuse me for a moment please?" she stumbles up and quickly went into his bathroom to collect herself.

'What the hell was that' she mentally yelled. 'What does he mean "I want to always be by your side"? That's something that you say to someone you… like… Does he like me?' She was at a total loss of words now.

"Starla are you ok? You have been in there a while." Byakuya asked though the door.

"Y-Yeah just give me a few more seconds." She responded back. And then she finally returned to the table they were eating at.

Then, all of the sudden Byakuya starts laughing.

"*snicker* *snicker* I am sorry Starla, I guess *snicker* that was my payback to not letting me know that you where leaving."

"WHAT!" She said completely blushing now.

"Like I said, it was payback, don't take it to heart." he laughed back.

"You can be so evil sometimes," finally joining in the laughing "but I have to say that was a good one."

"Thank you, I agree. But I do want to be honest with you" she stared at him. "Your blush is very cute."

"Well I could have told you that. I am cute." And they both laughed and enjoyed the rest of their dinner.

After that they had both learned something new "I truly love you" they would say to themselves before going to bed. But they had yet to admit it to each other.

_**The Truth**_

From then on the two were almost inseparable. Almost every weekend they went out doing something, or at each others apartment enjoying the company. But it wasn't until 2 months latter that they found them in a familiar situation that had them both on edge.

'Starla, are you free tonight?" Byakuya asked

"Sure what's up?" she responded

"Well tonight is our office party to celebrate the day we started. And there is always people that drink and try to hit on me. Will you come and act as a date so they will stay away?" he finished with a bit of a pink tinge on his cheeks.

"….Okay, but instead of acting like a date, lets make it one" she replied with a bit of a blush herself.

"Really? Okay then I'll get you at 6pm."

"Kay, see ya then." and left. Luckily Starla had the day off so she could go out and get a new dress. And Byakuya had a half day so they can also enjoy the day.

'Oh man, that was strange, maybe it's a sign that I finally want to tell him that I care for him more then as a friend. I need to make sure I look good for him.' she was thinking.

After she went out to the shopping plaza to get her dress. After searching for a few minutes she found the perfect one. A cute little summer style dress that starts white and fades into black.

"So cute, now to figure out my hair. I think straight is best, with a little star clip."

Right around 6pm there was a knock on Starla's door.

"I'm coming." as she opens the door to revel a very good looking Byakuya. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a black cardigan sweater vest. And simple black pants and shoes.

"You like it?" And it was then she noticed she was staring a bit to long. And blushed.

"You look very nice Byakuya." she commented

"Thank you, you as well. Are you ready to go?"

"Yep let me just lock up." And they got into his car and drove to the party.

Once there they were greeted by everyone and started chatting with them. Byakuya has been introducing Starla as his date, which some girls where disappointed in and let him be.

"It looks like your plan is working Byakuya." Starla whispered into his ear.

"It is, I don't know how to thank you enough." He whispered back. "I know how about this." as he pulled out a small long box and handed it to her.

"What's this?" she was puzzled.

"Just my thanks for putting up with them."

She accepted the box and opened it. In side was a silver chain and at the end was a small silver star charm. She was taken aback by it. 'How did he know I liked stars, I mean besides my name, I really like them' she looked up at him and smiled her apperication by the gift.

"But how…."

"Did I know you like stars. Well it was more so a guess, but then I remembered how you always talked about them when we first met. Plus (as he put his hand to her head where the star clip is) you are wearing this tonight and it conformed it." He ended happily. 'I'm glad I stopped by that store coming home. And that she likes it'

"Aww *hic* look at these two *hic*" Someone butted in. Starla turned to see Sarah.

"Sarah, I was looking for you, I wasn't sure if you would have come." Starla smiled at her

"Yep I'm here *hic*, say you two wouldn't be here *hic* To~ge~th~er would you *hic*"

"Yes, I invited her as my date" Byakuya stepped in noticing there was something off about Sarah.

"Aww that's great 'Kuya *hic*. You know I had something for you *hic* for some time now, but it looks like she beat me. *hic* oh well. I guess I just have to be a poor sport."

Byakuya and Starla looked at each other confused.

"HEY EVERYONE LISTEN TO THIS, you know this great guy that you all look up to, well about 15 years ago was a monster to his parents. And they tried their best to straiten him out. But he became very violent, so they had to beat him to try and knock sense into him. But he never learned. So they finally had to call the child enforcement to get him out of there and brought him here. To save his parents. Well I guess it worked out in the end, but I can see him for who he is. A kiss ass that tries to hard to please people, just so he can try and make up for what he did to his pa * SLAP*…."

Starla had slapped Sarah across her face to get her to stop. During Sarah's rant, Byakuya had paled and zoned out to try and stop the ringing in his ears and to get the odd gazes he was getting off of him. But Starla was listening to the whole thing begging her to stop. And when it seemed that she wasn't listening, resorted to the only thing she could think of.

After Sarah had finally shut up Starla let her have a taste of her mind.

"How dare you belittle a person that you don't even know. Byakuya has tried his best to get where he is today, there is no one in this room who doesn't like him as well. No one and I MEAN NO ONE, will say such derogatory things to the person I love. What gives you any right?"

"Any right, that was my family as well that he destroyed the reputation of. The monster family. Any right, I have every right. That thing was born into my family and caused a lot of pain."

"You are wrong Sarah" Byakuya had heard what Starla had said and it gave him his courage to finally confront his family demons. "Your family was the monster, I was a child protégée and everyone loved me, but your family, they felt I was stealing everything from you. So they stared to scare everyone into believing I was a monster that even my own parents beat me even to the point where I was hospitalized. Finally I found someone that didn't see me that way and was able to get me out of there. So really all you have is yourself to blame. For being the crybaby that always had to have her way. That once her cousin was born and started to get the attention you wanted, where able to deceive and destroy a child's life for 12 years. So these past 15 years have been devoted to rebuilding what you had destroyed." Byakuya stopped not being able to finish for the pain he was feeling had finally overwhelmed him and passed out.

_**Their new life**_

After Byakuya passed out Starla had a few guys help her bring him to his apartment so she would watch and take care of him. But it wasn't until two days latter that he woke up.

He slowly opened his eyes to find out that he was in his room. Just as he was about to move, he felt something heavy on at his side, and slowly turned his head to see Starla in a chair resting her head on the bed holding his hand. It was then he noticed tear streaks down her face and knew how worried she must have been. So he reached his other hand across to pat her head to try and wake her. Starla sleepily opened her eyes and saw that Byakuya was awake and sitting up.

"Byakuya your up!" And she couldn't hold back and hugged him deeply crying.

"Don't cry over me Starla, it doesn't suit you." he raised her face towards his and smiled. "You have always looked better with a smile."

"Yeah well don't do something like that and maybe I'll think of smiling again. I was so worried that you wouldn't wake up." She sniffled.

"I am sorry, it was something that I should have done a long time ago. But I'm somewhat happy that I got to share this experience with you."

"Oh sure having someone you thought was a friend turn on the person you love, then have him solve his own problems, then collapse from it. I would love to share that with my worst enemy."

"Yeah well you know me, always the optimist… Wait, I think that is the second time that you have said that." he looked over to her.

"What?"

"You saying you love me, the first time was that night you defended me."

"*blushing* geese you really going to make me repeat it again?" she said

"As many times that I need, to convince me that you do."

"Well not until I can confirm from you…"

And at that he grabbed her and kissed her with so much love that she melted into his touches.

"I have always loved you and will continue to love you until the end of the universe." Byakuya looked deeply into Starla's eyes daring her to not believe him.

"Wow that was way too cheesy, but that's ok, that's all I needed to know." she agreed with her own stare.

They share another kiss that sealed the deal and they are finally together.

A few weeks latter found them together at Byakuya's promotion ceremony. His boss was deciding if he wanted to retire, but wanted to make sure he had the right replacement. And after that stunt at the party, he saw everything he wanted in Byakuya, and had also found a place for Starla to work as his assistant, knowind that they where going to be a formidable team. It was also at this ceremony that Byakuya had proposed to Starla and where going to be married by the end of the year. He had finally found that one person that would never betray him, and would love him no mater what kind of monsters or demons where put before them.


End file.
